Le prince au bois dormant
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. On parle toujours de la princesse qu’un baiser de son prince charmant réveille, mais que se passetil si c'est un prince qui est victime d’un maléfice ? Voilà la réponse. Yaoi HPSS.


Coucou c'est moi :b

Bon, c'est juste histoire de, c'est un OS pas prise de tête… C'est toujours avec les personnages de Harry Potter qui ne sont pas à moi (on le saura, grrr…) et c'est toujours du yaoi. Vous voilà prévenus. Mais bon c'est soft. Si, si… vous avez remarqué, c'est pas rated M, mon premier T, sniff, je suis émue… et je m'épate moi-même ! lol.

On parle toujours de la princesse qu'un baiser de son prince charmant réveille, mais que se passe-t-il si c'est un prince qui est victime d'un maléfice ?

Voilà la réponse :

* * *

**Le prince au bois dormant**

(je sais le titre est nul, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux… désolée… Je me fais ara-kiri de suite ? Ou vous préférez attendre d'avoir lu ? Mais c'est quoi cette hésitation, ouin, méchants ! lol)

— Alors Severus ?

La question d'Albus résumait l'angoisse qui étreignait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, réunis au grand complet autour de Harry. Celui-ci en effet, après sa victoire sur Voldemort, était tombé évanoui et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

— Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas mort.

— Vrai de vrai ? demanda anxieusement Ginny.

Severus l'avadakedavra du regard et répondit sèchement :

— Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre… et de ne pas pleurer non plus avant que j'ai fini, merci ! Je disais donc qu'il n'est pas mort, mais qu'il est empoisonné…

Il lança un regard noir à Ginny qui étouffa son cri sous sa main.

— …par un poison inconnu sur lequel le bézoard n'a pas d'effet.

— Il ne reste plus qu'une solution alors ?

— Oui, Albus, c'est ce qu'il semble.

— MAIS QUELLE SOLUTION ? vitupéra Ron.

— Le baiser de l'amour. murmura Hermione.

— Ké ? fit Ron

— Je savais bien qu'une sorcière brillante comme vous aurait entendu parler du plus puissant contre-poison connu. intervint Dumbledore, dont les yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller.

— C'est pas le bézoard ? intervint Ron.

— Je viens de vous donner la preuve que non, Weasley ! Suivez un peu, s'il vous plaît ! grogna Severus.

— Miss Granger, voulez-vous expliquer à ceux qui l'ignorent de quoi nous parlons ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

— Pff… fit Severus.

— Gna gna gna, Miss Je-sais-tout… fit Draco.

— Eh bien, déclara Hermione d'un ton docte, dans les contes moldus, c'est toujours le baiser du prince qui réveille la princesse ensorcelée, mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche que dans un sens… Un regard noir de Severus lui ôta toute envie de philosopher et elle ajouta à toute allure : En bref, un baiser de son véritable amour sauvera toute personne empoisonnée ou maudite, parce que l'amour vrai est le plus puissant contre-poison qui existe, c'est de la magie ancestrale, rien ne saurait y résister.

— Brillant, comme toujours. conclut Dumbledore.

— Alors, c'est génial ! fit Ginny qui courut embrasser Harry chastement sur la joue… sans résultat.

— Ben… pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle

— Dégage de là, poufiasse, je le savais ! Et Draco roula une pelle magistrale à Harry. Qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

— Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que ça marche, Harry te déteste !

— Ben voyons ! Il avait une façon toute particulière de me détester, la nuit… dans mon lit…

— QUOI ?! hurla Ginny

— Heu Gin', il voulait te le dire, et puis Voldemort a attaqué et… bredouilla Ron

— Harry est gay, Ginny. Fit Hermione, qui continua : Comme moi, comme Ron et comme Draco.

BOUM… BOUM… BOUM…

— On a perdu McGo et mes parents ! Merci Herm' ! râla Ron

— Euh désolée, je me suis laissée emporter.

— Bon, et pour Harry ?

— Eh bien, je ne vois qu'une solution, faire venir tous les garçons de Poudlard… enfin pour commencer… fit Dumbledore, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

— QUOA !

— Severus, tu veux dire quelque chose peut-être ? fit inocemment Remus.

— Maudit soient les loup-garous et leur odorat sur-développé !

— Mais oui, mais oui, je t'aime aussi !

— Severus ?

— Vous savez que vous me le paierez Albus…

— Mais oui, mais oui…

— Pff… Ce qui faut pas faire … Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas le laisser comateux ?

— Severus !

— Bon, bon, je disais ça comme ça…

Et Severus se pencha… et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres. Celui-ci frémit et entrouvrit la bouche, ce dont Severus profita…

— Hem hem ! Severus ?

— grumble

— Il est réveillé là !

— Et je suis même très "éveillé"…, murmura Harry pour le seul Severus.

— Potter, vous n'avez décidément aucun self-control !

— J'ai pas d'amples robes moi !

— Touché. C'est mieux ?

— Oui. Comment ?

— Sort de dissimulation. Mais ne vous levez pas.

— Il y a pas de risque.

Après cet aparté et dans un silence gêné, Severus s'écarta. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur Harry. Suivit de M. et Mme Weasley qui s'étaient remis du choc. Et de Remus. Et de Tonks.

Puis Ginny vint le gifler.

— Salaud !

— Gin', je suis désolé, mais j'allais te le dire !

Ginny s'enfuit en pleurant.

— Je vais la rattraper, dit Hermione.

— Bonne chance, lança Ron avec un clin d'œil d'une subtilité telle que Hermione en devint aussitôt écarlate.

Dray s'avança.

— Toi aussi tu veux me gifler ? fit Harry, sans se reculer pour autant, courage gryffondorien oblige.

— J'ai bien envie, mais ce serait injuste…

— Je t'avais dit que mon cœur était déjà pris…

— Ouais, mais je croyais que c'était avec belette-fille…

— Insulte pas ma sœur, la fouine !

— Sinon quoi ?

— Sinon… Sinon… Oh et puis, j'en ai marre, j'ai eu trop peur…

Et sur ces paroles sybillines, Ron se jeta sur Dray, qui s'aperçut bien vite qu'une belette, ça a des talents cachés intéressants… oh oui !

— Bon, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller fêter dignement la victoire, non ? déclara Dumbledore, avec un à propos admirable.

— Commencez sans moi, professeur, je vous rejoins. fit Harry.

— Nous aussi ! ajouta Ron en entraînant hors de l'infirmerie son serpentard qui ne se faisait pas prier.

— Bon, entre adultes alors… Non, non, Severus, restez ! Je suis sûr qu'Harry a plein de questions à vous poser.

— Je me vengerai Albus… je me vengerai !

— Mais oui, mais oui… A plus tard mon ami !

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? 

Je sais ça mange pas de pain, mais c'était juste histoire de rigoler.

Une tite review quand même ? (chibi eyes)


End file.
